Negocio Familiar
by Rising Gold Sun
Summary: Un dia normal en las vidas de Lincoln, Lucy y su pequeña hija Lupa...o al menos tan normal como convivir con los muertos pueda llegar a ser. One-shot.


**Hola a todos! Como están? Espero que bien. Dejenme presentarme, eh aquí Rising, o pueden llamarme Cheshire, un fanatico de The Loud House publicando su primer trabajo sobre dicha serie. Esta vez, con Lincoln, Lucy y la pequeña Lupa como protagonistas. Sin más demoras, disfruten de su lectura!**

**Disclaimer: No poseo ninguno de los personajes usados y esto no fue escrito con ánimos de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. Por un fan, para los fans.**

**Negocio Familar**

Lincoln lentamente abrió los ojos, el molesto ruido de su despertador era penetrante e incansable, el peliblanco le dio un manotazo, silenciando al aparato y dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, de nada le sirvió, el dichoso aparato volvió a sonar o al menos eso pensó, porque cuando lo tomo en sus manos, se dio cuenta que continuaba apagado, entonces por qué?

Cierto

Su esposa tenia un despertador propio de su lado justamente para evitar este tipo de cosas, y hablando de su esposa ¿dónde estaba ella? El estaba solo en la ca…

-Lincoln- dijo una voz suave detrás de él y haciéndolo saltar casi hasta el techo, no solo por su voz sino por la apariencia de la dueña de la voz

Una mujer sumamente alta, piel pálida como la nieve y cabello negro como la obsidiana, sumado a su atuendo negro y el hecho de que estuviera al lado de su cama como una premonición de muerte simplemente despertaron sus instintos de supervivencia, la oscuridad de la habitación no les hacia ningún favor

-No importa cuántos años pasen, ¿nunca dejara de hacer eso verdad? ¿Lucy?- dijo Lincoln tratando de evitar que se le saliera el corazón del pecho.

-Oh, esposo mío, bien sabes que de niña no era mi culpa, simplemente nadie notaba mi presencia- respondió Lucy, aun inmóvil

-Lo que quiere decir que ahora Sí lo haces a propósito ¿verdad?- pregunto Lincoln, algo escéptico

La diminuta sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de su esposa le confirmo sus sospechas

-El desayuno estará listo pronto, deja que el agua te purifique, no obstante no te tardes, nunca sabes cuando la dama huesuda pueda requerir nuestros servicios- dijo Lucy, yéndose del cuarto y dejando a Lincoln con un leve escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. El amaba a Lucy, con todo su corazón (de lo cual sus padres no sentirían orgullosos…) pero maldición si ella no era incluso mas rara que cuando eran niños, la dama gótica nunca había perdido su vena artística, teniendo un enorme talento para ello de lo cual Lincoln, estaría seguro que llegaría lejos, pero no, Lucy había dejado la pluma pero no había dejado su fascinación por la muerte, razón por la cual ahora ella era la propietaria de su propia funeraria, si, funeraria, su antiguo club estaría orgulloso, carajo, Haiku misma le dijo que estaba orgullosa. El estaba orgulloso y feliz por ella también, claro. El la había apoyado cada tramo del camino, después de todo.

La tenue luz naranja entrando por la ventana lo devolvió a la realidad, esta , sumada a la oscuridad reinante en el lugar le daban un aspecto tétrico pero muy hermoso, Lincoln se levanto, poniendo sus huesos en su lugar, tomando su ropa para darse una ducha, y dándole un último vistazo a su reloj, salió de la habitación

Luego de salir de la ducha, ya listo para enfrentar el día, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera irritación, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, Haiku de nuevo había mantenido todo a oscuras y Lucy no había hecho nada para solucionarlo, ya sea porque lo olvido o porque apreciaba mas la compañía de las tinieblas según le dijo en una ocasión. Mientras iba prendiendo las luces del lugar no pudo evitar cierto recelo a acercarse a algunas partes pero de inmediato se dio un zape en la cabeza por ello

10 años

Hacia 10 años que estaba en el negocio junto a su hermana y aun no podía sacudirse ese infantil temor a la muerte, simplemente junto coraje y entro sin miramientos a la sala de embalsamamiento, checando que todo estuviera bien, para luego proceder con la sala de guardado de los féretros, los hornos, el garaje de las carrozas, la capilla y finalmente revisar los cuartos de duelo. Ningún inconveniente

Satisfecho, se dirigió al comedor privado de su familia, donde su esposa lo estaba esperando con el desayuno ya preparado, luego de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, se sentó a disfrutar de un pequeño momento con parte de su familia antes de empezar a trabajar

-¿Y Haiku?- pregunto Lincoln, mientras revisaba su celular en busca de mensajes, solo algunos de Lily mostrándole los lugares exóticos que estaba visitando

Ya se fue a dormir, ya nos aviso que no hubo ningún llamado durante la noche- contesto Lucy, revisando la agenda del día –es una lástima- añadió

-¿En serio? Ninguna familia perdió a uno de los suyos, eso es algo bueno en mi lista- dijo Lincoln, cosa irónica teniendo en cuenta su profesión

Lucy solo lo miro, o al menos eso creyó el, sus ojos estaban cubiertos como siempre, ahora aun mas que haba decidido dejar crecer su cabello hasta su cintura –Hermano, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no debes ver a la muerte como algo malo, es solo un camino más, que todos recorremos, tarde o temprano, simplemente nos aseguramos que aquellos que pasan por nuestras manos lo hagan de la forma más digna posible- dijo Lucy –además, no te olvides que vivimos de esto- añadió

-Ya, ya perdón- dijo Lincoln –tienes razón Lucy, simplemente que no me acostumbro, aun después de diez años-

-Suspiro, eres el faro de luz al cual nunca podre hundir en la oscuridad, pero mentiría si dijera que no te amo por eso- contesto Lucy, sorbiendo algo de café, tal vez para ocultar su sonrojo

-Vaya, ¿nos despertamos románticos el día de hoy? ¿My doncella de las sombras?- pregunto Lincoln, sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego a su hermanita

-Siempre he sido así, muchas gracias- dijo Lucy

-Sí, pero solo conmigo- dijo Lincoln

-Tonto- murmuro la mujer de piel pálida

-Sabes que amo jugar un poco, hermanita, no te molestes- contesto Lincoln con una sonrisa – ¿Te gustaría ver una película más tarde? Solo nosotros dos, tu escoges-

-Si no tenemos trabajo, si-

-Ah cierto "lo inevitabilidad de la muerte puede caer sobre cualquiera en cualquier momento" ¿verdad?- parafraseo el albino

-Tengo el mínimo presentimiento de que te estás burlando de mi- dijo Lucy, pero contrario a lo que se esperaría, al parecer lo estaba tomando de buen humor

-No, que va, solo que siempre te ha gustado la teatralidad-

-No te he escuchado quejarte de mi teatralidad antes, señor "caza vampiros"- le dijo Lucy, poniendo algo de dulzura en la ultima parte, efectivamente callando a Lincoln y dejándolo rojo como un tomate

Si, en cierta ocasiones a Lucy le gustaba soltarse un poco y experimentar cuando estaban solos, y en más de una ocasión terminaban en un juego de fantasía donde ella era la vampiresa indefensa a merced del fiero cazador de vampiros quien minutos antes había aniquilado a Edwin y ahora planeaba tomar su premio…

El albino sacudió su cabeza, era muy temprano para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, la linda sonrisa de su esposa no le estaba haciendo ningún favor

-Okay, lo admito- dijo Lincoln– siempre tan avispada hermanita-

-Gracias lo intento- contesto Lucy, volviendo a su tono de voz monocorde –por cierto, ¿no crees que deberíamos despertar a Lupa?-

-Es sábado y quería dejarla dormir mas…pero creo que tienes razón, tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir- contesto el hombre, levantándose –iré a despertarla-

-Le preparare su cereal, dijo Lucy, levantándose también, tal vez ellos hayan tenido ya algo de alimentos en sus estómagos, pero un desayuno no estaría completo hasta a que estuvieran los tres juntos.

….

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, Lincoln entro silenciosamente en ella, encontrándola durmiendo plácidamente, pero tenía que admitir que la manera de dormir de su hija, completamente recta, boca arriba y brazos a los costados lo incomodaba un poco, al menos el ver a la gatita de su hija, la fiel Thanatos (nombrada por Lupa,) durmiendo sobre la barriga de esta le daba una imagen mucho mas adorable

Bien podría haberse quedado a contemplar a su primogénita indefinidamente pero Lucy los esperaba, por lo que comenzó a llamarla suavemente

-Lupa, hey, arriba mi abejita, es tiempo de despertar- susurro Lincoln mientras sacudía levemente los hombros de su pequeña

Normalmente una persona despertaría lentamente, desperezándose y bostezando,¿ Lupa? Ella simplemente abrió los ojos de repente para luego mirar directo a su padre

-Buenos días papa- dijo Lupa, con un tono que le hacía recordar mucho a su madre

-Buenos días hija- contesto Lincoln, ya acostumbrado a la solemnidad en el tono de su hija

-¿Ya es hora de ir a la escuela?- pregunto la pequeña albina

-No, es sábado, perdón por despertarte temprano pero ya sabes, hoy nos toca estar todo el día aquí y "algo" podría pasar- contesto su padre

-¿Alguien va a morir hoy?- pregunto Lupa con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-…Espero que no, pero podría pasar- dijo el hombre de la casa, preguntándose si algún día se acostumbraría a los comentarios de Lupa, podía escucharlos sin problema de su esposa pero que salieran de los labios de una pequeña de ocho años lo incomodaba un poco

-Muy bien- contesto la niña-Thanatos, arriba- ordeno ella, y acto seguido, la gata también abrió los ojos por completo, saliendo de arriba de ella para luego sentarse y comenzar a mirar a Lincoln, sin parpadear, lo mismo hizo Lupa, ahora sentada en la cama, piernas colgando y mirando a su padre con insistencia, sin moverse ni decir nada, pero obviamente esperando que dijera algo

Lincoln trago saliva, el no le temía a su hija, en lo mas mínimo, la amaba con locura, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que ella y su mascota no lo ponían nervioso en ocasiones como esta, pero dándose un golpe mental a sí mismo, el hombre avanzo, tomo a Thanatos para ponerla en las manos de su hija y luego alzo a la niña en sus brazos, Lupa era perfectamente capaz de caminar por si misma pero la sensación de llevarla contra su pecho como el tesoro que era para él era indescriptible. Cuando estaba dirigiéndose al comedor Lupa le hablo

-¿Papa?-

-¿Sí? ¿Hija?- pregunto Lincoln, listo para avergonzarla con comentarios dulces si se atrevía a pedir que la bajara

-Tengo que ir al baño-

-…Claro…-

…

Una vez ya todos situados en la mesa, se dedicaron a desayunar propiamente dicho, Lupa lentamente comiendo su cereal de zombis mientras que le daba una cucharada a Thanatos cuando sus padres no miraban. Mientras tanto sus padres hablaban sobre el trabajo, la familia, y varias cosas, nada de eso llamo su atención por un tiempo hasta que oyó algo que la hizo parar oreja

-Cada vez menos gente entierra a sus muertos, Luz- dijo Lincoln –optan por pedir cosas cada vez más extrañas, que pasara cuando nos empiecen a pedir esas cosas a nosotros? N es como si nos pudiéramos dar el gusto de remodelar todo por cada-"cliente"- continúo

-Lo sé, esposo mío, he meditado profundamente acerca de ello e incluso hable con los espíritus para pedirles ayuda, pero se han mantenido en silencio hasta ahora- dijo Lucy, poniendo a nervioso a Lincoln

-N-no hablemos de eso ultimo ¿está bien?-

-Suspiro-

Viendo que sus padres quedaron algunos momentos en silencio, Lupa aprovecho para hablar

-¿Tía Maggie no ha venido aun?-

-Ya debe estar por llegar, hija- menciono Lincoln –cambiando de tema, tu cumpleaños esta cerca, ¿ya sabes que es lo que vas a pedir?-

Lupa solo miro al techo con una nula expresión. Después de unos momentos –No, nada-

-Segura? Podemos darnos un lujo pocas veces al año y que mejor que un cumpleaños para eso?- presiono Lincoln un poco, tratando de sacarla un poco de su coraza

-Tal vez mas tarde se me ocurra algo- dijo Lupa, dando por sentado el asunto

-Muy bien- dijo Lincoln, suspirando en una forma que enorgullecería a su esposa. Al menos dime donde te gustaría que hiciéramos la fiesta- sugirió Lincoln, esperanzado

-¿No podemos hacerla aquí?- pregunto Lupa

-N-no creo que eso sea lo mejor, hija- Dijo Lincoln, ya teniendo la imagen mental de las amigas de su hija, tan parecidas a ella, apareciendo de repente e incomodando a los eventuales familiares teniendo su duelo, preguntando sombrías preguntas, o hacer lo que hizo Lupa años atrás de meterse adentro de uno de los féretros de la bodega…

-Entonces las pizas de Gus estarían bien- dijo Lupa

…Por suerte, su hija y sus amigas también eran más normales de lo que aparentaban, más que sus padres a su edad y quien iba a querer pasar su cumpleaños en una funeraria pudiendo tener piza?

-Dalo por hecho- dijo Lincoln

-Espero que no te olvides de llevarla con sus mejores ropas- dijo Lucy, haciendo que Lincoln gruñera mentalmente, ya que le hacía recordar que Lucy no era la persona más sociable y tendía a actuar de forma bizarra en ocasiones, como aquella vez en la que llevo a Lupa a la escuela…usando una de las carrozas de la funeraria

Por lo que escucho, el revuelo que se armo fue épico, incluyendo padres y maestros alarmados por doquier, sumado a unos cuantos chicos desmayándose, si, esa fue toda una primera impresión para su pequeña en la escuela, pero gracias a eso había llamado la atención de algunas niñas que eran ahora las mejores amigas de su hija, porque la dama fortuna les había sonreído aquel día. Y las "prendas de gala" de las que su mujer hablaba eran ropa que bien podrían pasar por un atuendo mortuorio

-No lo olvidare, querida, no lo olvidare- dijo Lincoln, tomando nota de aquello

Ya habiendo terminado de desayunar los padres se levantaron para lavar los platos mientras la niña revisaba su celular. Algunos mensajes de su tía Lynn, por alguna razón solo se los enviaba a ella.

Justo cuando terminaron, oyeron el timbre de la puerta sonar, seguramente Maggie y los demás empleados. Dicho y hecho, la susodicha entro junto a los demás, dándole un seco abrazo a ambos Loud, sin expresión, los demás simplemente saludaron educadamente cuando iban entrando, la mayoría antiguos miembros del club de la escuela al que pertenecía Lucy cuando niña. Normalmente las personas solo atraviesan por una fase la cual dejan atrás al crecer pero el club de los Morticians le hizo honor a su nombre incluso en la adultez, el albino respetaba eso, mas aun cuando el mismo había perdido con su pandilla con el correr de los años…por supuesto que el haberse casado con su hermanita tal vez tenía algo que ver en el asunto, al menos los amigos de su esposa no tenían esos grilletes morales.

Ya, con cada uno en su puesto solo quedaba esperar al primer "cliente" era algo triste pero Lincoln estaba consciente que todos los días moría alguien, pero si su familia dependía de eso, sea.

Mientras Lucy se dedicaba a deambular por el interior de la funeraria, realizando una inspección incluso más exhaustiva que la que hizo Lincoln, el susodicho se encontraba actualmente revisando algunos papeles en la recepción mientras su hija se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, codos en sus rodillas, mentón apoyado en sus manos y Thanatos sobre su cabeza, sus piernas meciéndose lentamente, mirando a nada en particular

Entonces el teléfono sonó, llamando la atención de padre e hija, y la actitud relajada de Lincoln cambio, ahora tornándose totalmente serio y profesional, carraspeo un poco antes de tomar el teléfono y hablo

-Funeraria "Caronte" al habla, ¿en que podemos ayudarle?- pregunto Lincoln en un tono solemne –ya veo, estaremos allí de inmediato, no se preocupe. Y lamento mucho su pérdida- finalizo Lincoln mientras anotaba los datos de la familia. El no perdió su porte de profesional sino que acto seguido se levanto y notifico a Lucy y a las demás que se tendrían trabajo, para luego llamar al forense y a los abogados, mientras que Lucy preparaba la sala de embalsamamiento. Cuando todo estuvo organizado volvió a la recepción para recargarse sobre la pared mientras pensaba en lo mucho del día que esto iba a llevar, tenía unos diez minutos antes de que Maggie y el salieran a buscar el cuerpo por lo aprovecho para descansar, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo natural que se había convertido todo esto para el, las primeras veces casi se quebraba solo al escuchar a las familias, pero ahora era solo una llamada mas del montón

Seguía teniendo empatía, por supuesto, pero era la que cualquier ser humano tendría al escuchar algo triste en la tv. Se sentía ligero y tranquilo, pese a pronto tener que enfrentar tanto dolor…en ocasiones se preguntaba si debía adoptar completamente el estilo de vida de Lucy…

-Papa- llamo Lupa, alarmándolo un poco

-¿Que pasa, hija?-

-¿Porque mama llamo "Caronte" a la casa?-

Lincoln no pudo evitar reír un poco –Lupa, recuerda, la funeraria no es nuestra casa-

-¿Pero vivimos aquí verdad?-

-Eh…si-

-¿Y comemos y dormimos aquí verdad?-

-…No exactamente "aquí" pero si-

-Entonces es nuestra casa-

-Mire mejor te digo porque le pusim…¿que? Nunca te lo habíamos dicho?- pregunto Lincoln, asombrado. A lo que Lupa solo negó con la cabeza

-No, y yo nunca pregunte antes-

A esto el hombre sonrió orgulloso- en realidad, no fue mama quien nombro a la funeraria, sino yo- dijo Lincoln, inflándose el pecho y apuntándoselo con su pulgar

-¿En serio?- dijo Lupa sin mostrarse emocionada pero si con una pizca de interés

-Sí, ¿sabes quién era Caronte?- pregunto Lincoln, a lo que su hija volvió a negar, sin palabras

-Bueno, en la mitología griega, Caronte era el barquero del mundo de los muertos que ayudaba a las almas a cruzar el rio Aqueron, una última ayuda para que pudieran emprender el viaje a la tierra de los muertos, y los muertos le pagaban con una moneda de plata para poder subirse- dijo Lincoln – es lo que hacemos aquí, le brindamos ayuda a las familias con sus seres amados que han partido, recuerda esto Lupa, nuestro trabajo es muy importante, siempre debemos estar listos, tal y como Caronte lo era, no necesitamos ser perfectos, solo necesitamos ser los mejores- finalizo Lincoln

-Es algo difícil de entender pero creo que lo hago- Dijo Lupa

-Esa es mi hija- dijo Lincoln acariciando sus mejillas, la niña solo apoyo más la cabeza contra su mano, como lo haría un gato –Ahora mismo tengo que irme cariño, es momento de trabajar, pero recuerda hablar con mama acerca de los detalles de tu fiesta- dijo Lincoln para luego partir hacia la carroza donde Maggie lo estaba esperando

Ya dentro del vehículo, Lincoln pudo evitar seguir recordando aquella ocasión en la que le propuso el nombre a Lucy y Haiku, el no quería meterse pero no tuvo más opción! Entre su esposa y su amiga se barajaron nombres como "el último suspiro" "el muerto que habla" "la negra noche" y demás. ¿Quien querría acercarse a un sitio así? Seguro que él no, por suerte su esposa pareció fascinada por el nombre y por su "agudeza artística"

Ahora que lo pensaba, aunque él consideraba a Lucy la verdadera alma de su negocio, no podía negar que varias cosas habían sido idea suya, dejando de lado el nombre, el que el interior fuera de un delicado interior blanco fue su idea, mientras que Lucy quería que todo fuera de color negro, ¿que la funeraria tuviera una capilla y no una casa espiritista? También idea suya, incluso el logo tuvo una pequeña modificación gracias a él, ya que la gótica quería que fuera el dibujo de un tétrico barco comandado por un cadáver a medio descomponer ,mientras descendían a las tinieblas, pero ahora era una barcaza de oro limpia adornada con flores que se dirigía hacia una luz brillante.

Lucy estuvo molesta por un tiempo, por supuesto, pero los esfuerzos valían la pena, ahora que lo pensaba, Lucy seguía siendo la parte más importante, pues era la que se encargaba de preparar a los cuerpos…y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espina ante esto, se preguntaba si Lupa algún día quisiera seguir los pasos de sus padres. Su negocio, tristemente, nunca iba a pasar de moda, por lo que tenía un trabajo asegurado en caso de querer seguir la tradición familiar, por lo pronto, la pequeña Lupa estaba ajena a todo eso salvo por que solía dibujar diseños para las coronas de flores, y tenía mucho talento

Una vez que llegaron, Lincoln se dedico a hablar con el hombre a cargo, quien se veía abatido pero firme, diciéndole al albino que dejaría todo en sus manos ya que confiaba en su integridad, a lo que Lincoln juro por su familia que no tocaría un centavo de mas que lo acordado.

Una joven mujer fue quien había partido esta vez, una verdadera lastima

Al regresar, Lucy ya estaba ataviada en su atuendo de embalsamadora, esperando por Haiku para que la ayudara, normalmente Haiku lo hubiera hecho pero la mujer estaba exhausta, esta es la parte de la que Lincoln estaba seguro nunca se acostumbraría, pero tenia que admitir que ver a su esposa descender como un ave de rapiña sobre los cuerpos con una habilidad indiscutible le causaba cierta fascinación. Sin embargo el hombre se alejo de allí para seguir con los preparativos, el succionamiento de órganos, el drenado de fluidos o incluso la reconstrucción de cuerpos severamente dañados? La tanatoestetica y la tanatopraxia eran cosas fantásticas pero al mismo tiempo eran algo que él prefería no ver, pero esto a su vez le trajo un recuerdo de años atrás cuando Lucy estaba embarazada, el ver a una mujer con un niño en su vientre , la misma imagen de la vida, al lado de un cadáver, era algo que estaba seguro iba a quedarse siempre en su cabeza.

El resto era lo usual, fue a jugar con Lupa hasta que su esposa termino y después de eso llamar a los familiares diciéndole que tenían un cuarto listo para ellos. Los otros miembros ya habían decorado todo para darle un ambiente más acogedor el asunto, pese a no ver la muerte como todos los demás la miraban, ellos respetaban el dolor que causaba.

Lucy tomo una buena ducha para limpiarse, y, vestida de forma elegante, salió justo a tiempo para recibir a la familia en duelo junto con su esposo. Una vez estos estuvieron en su espacio reservado, Lincoln cerró la puerta y los dejo en paz. Al parecer ese sería el único encargo del día, pensó Lincoln, por lo que fue a convivir un poco con su esposa e hija. Lucy tiro las cartas del tarot por diversión ante la mirada atenta de Lupa, con la esperanza de que su hija le pidiera que le enseñe. Al pasar unas cuantas horas, el cuerpo estaba listo para su ultimo traslado. Una vez mas Lincoln se levanto para acompañar a la familia, esta vez al cementerio, era normal ser un multitareas como él? Difícil decirlo, pero con el correr de los años había caído en ese rol y ahora nadie podía reemplazarlo

Esta ultima parte, pese a ser la mas melancólica, también era la mas tolerable para Lincoln, después de todo daba un sentimiento de…"cierre"

Ya con todo dicho y hecho, el albino volvió y se dispuso a descansar con su amada esposa eh hija, quienes lo recibieron con un café extra cargado, aunque parecía que el destino tenía otros planes, ya que Maggie llego avisando que tenían otro cliente, Lincoln solo suspiro fuertemente,, volviendo a repetir el proceso de aquella mañana, solo que cuando se dirigía hacia las carrozas, Maggie lo detuvo

-Espera-

-¿Que pasa?-

-El cliente es de talla grande, tendremos que ir en "gula"- dijo Maggie

Ah, cierto, "gula" era una carroza nombrada por Lucy que se usaba para transportar a los clientes que sufrían de obesidad excesiva, por lo que era más grande y más resistente…pero cuando llegaron y vieron al muerto incluso ellos con sus años se sorprendieron de ello, tenían dudas de que el vehículo aguantara e incluso se necesito de la ayuda de toda la familia para moverlo y subirlo al auto.

Lucy no puso reparos, un cliente era un cliente y ahora Haiku ya estaba despierta para ayudarla, la asiática era más hábil que Maggie en aquellos asuntos. Una vez que todo estuvo listo otra vez, todos volvieron a sus vidas normales hasta que sea tiempo del traslado al cementerio, pero he aquí algo diferente, la familia había solicitado una cremación, lo cual no levanto ninguna alarma hasta que estuvieron en la sala y Lucy, quien ahore tenia a Lupa en brazos, le dijo algo a Lincoln que deberían haber notado mucho antes

-Lincoln-

-¿Si? ¿ Lucy?-

-El difunto es muy gordo-

-Sí, ya lo note-

-Y no cabe en ninguno de nuestros hornos-

-…-

-…-

-¿C-como es eso Lucy? Pensé que estábamos preparados para todo?-

-Papá- llamo Lupa, pero fue ignorada

-La muerte siempre encuentra maneras de sorprendernos esposo mío-

-Mama- llamo Lupa, y también fue ignorada esta vez

-No empieces Lucy, ahhh, supongo que la única forma de hacerlo es cortándolo en pedacitos y cremarlo por partes- dijo Lincoln, tratando de ponerle algo de humor al asunto

-Buena idea-dijo Lucy, sacando quien sabe de dónde, una sierra de mano

-¡Espera! Espera! ¡Espera!- exclamo Lincoln alarmado-solo era una broma! Una broma!

-Papá- Lupa tampoco tuvo suerte esta vez

-Suspiro, pensé que habías dado un paso en la dirección correcta-

-Hay un chico en la escuela que me gusta-

-¿QUE DIJISTE?/¿Que has dicho?- dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo, su conversación completamente olvidada, pero mientras Lincoln estaba furioso y casi echando humo por la nariz, Lucy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo sumamente raro de ver en la mujer

-Ahora que tengo su atención, creo que tengo la solución a su problema- dijo Lupa.

-¡Deja eso! ¿¡quién es ese chico?!- Dijo Lincoln, quien ahora era el quien empuñaba una sierra en su mano

-Papá, no hay nadie, solo dije eso para que me prestaran atención- dijo Lupa, ahora levemente molesta

A esto, padre y madre suspiraron pesadamente, Lincoln con alivio y Lucy con una notoria decepción en su voz

-no sabes la alegría que le traes a mi corazón hija- dijo Lincoln – ¿pero de qué solución hablabas?-

-Del señor que hay que quemar y no cabe en los hornos- dijo Lupa –tengo una idea-

Ambos padres la miraron con interés

….

No se traslado el cadáver al cementerio, sino que se encontraba en medio del amplio jardín a la intemperie, sobre un fuerte escritorio el cual fue disimulado rodeándolo de troncos secos y muchas flores mientras que el muerto estaba envuelto en unas lujosas sedas y perfumado. Así es, mientras Lincoln y Lucy distraían a la familia, Lupa le había ordenado a todo el resto de los empleados que prepararan aquella improvisada pira funeraria. Al final la labia de Lincoln los convenció de darle al difunto una partida más "artística" "simbólica". Y la familia estaba complacida por ello, incluso su hijo encendió el fuego

La verdad es que me sorprendiste hija, de donde se te ocurrió?- pregunto Lincoln

-De seguro fue gracias a mis enseñanzas acerca de la otra vida- dijo Lucy

-No, seguramente fue por todos los videojuegos que jugamos juntos- contesto Lincoln

-En realidad lo vi en la tele- aclaro Lupa, como si nada

-…Vaya- contestaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo

Una vez que hubo acabado todo, se preparo una urna finamente decorada para la familia y se les despidió

Ya exhaustos y listos para irse a dormir, los Louds despertaron a Haiku y se aseguraron de llenarla con toda la información necesaria mientras que le daban el relevo, ya no mas trabajo por hoy

Las horas restantes fueron como una familia normal tendría, mirar una película juntos, comentar como estuvo el día de cada uno, cenar juntos y finalmente, cuando era hora de dormir, ambos padres metieron a Lupa en la cama, la niña ya estaba creciendo y pronto no podrían hacerlo, por lo que era mejor aprovechar el momento

Después de un laborioso pero satisfactoria día de trabajo, Lincoln y Lucy se metieron en la cama

-Hoy tuvimos un día mas ajetreado de lo normal- dijo Lincoln

-Ciertamente-

-Discúlpame, no pude organizar una cena romántica para nosotros dos ni nada por el estilo-

-No te preocupes, me agrada estar los tres juntos-

-Pero tal vez, pueda recompensarte ahora mismo- dijo Lincoln en un susurro, cerca de su oreja, haciendo que la mujer temblara de pies a cabeza

-Me encantaría- contesto en un gemido- ¿pero no estás cansado?-

-Contigo yo jamás me cansaría- dijo Lincoln, ahora con ambas manos apoyados a los lados de la cabeza de Lucy

-Está bien- contestó ella -pero apaga las luces, deja que la oscuridad nos envuelva-

Con una suave risa, Lincoln extendió su mano hacia el velador

-Te amo, Lucy-

Y apagó las luces

Fin

…..

**Con esto damos por finalizado el one-shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero poder traerles pronto más contenido de esta fantástica serie y como siempre digo, si tienen alguna critica que hacer, disparen a voluntad, solo al darnos cuenta de nuestros errores es que podemos mejorar.**

**Si todo sale bien, podre tenerles preparado algo pronto, de momento, mejor ejercer precaucion.**

**A propósito, este escrito fue una petición del artista y escritor Blubber Boy, si no lo conocen, les recomiendo su fic "Humility" en esta misma plataforma, es muy bueno y ya lleva tres capitulos. Sin mencionar que también pueden encontrarlo en el Abomination Booru bajo el mismo nombre, empezó hace poco pero se esta ganando a pulso un lugar en el fandom.**

**Una vez mas, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!**

**Cheshire fuera!. **


End file.
